Necessity
by moogy5
Summary: After breaking up with Ginny, Harry is back for another year at Hogwarts. Post-war. "Eighth" year. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. July, 1998

Necessity

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters; they are all from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. There are going to be 8-10 chapters. Some will be longer than others, but this one is most definitely the shortest of all of them. I will try to post a new chapter every couple of weeks as school is important and I don't want to get too distracted. Yes, I know some of the characters in the story have died or have already left Hogwarts. Just accept it and move on. Reviews are wonderful. Thanks. ~C_

**July, 1998**

His break up with Ginny was clean. There were no accusations or disagreements of any kind. When he said that he just didn't feel anything anymore, she just smiled and said "I know."

When he had spoken to his friends a few minutes later, neither of them was surprised. Hermione had given him a puzzled glance while Ron, like the big brother that he was, pestered for an explanation. It wasn't until about a week later that Hermione started to bother him.

"You really should go back, Harry," Hermione said from her perch on Ginny's bedroom windowsill.

The younger girl had taken them up to her room after supper to talk about the next school year. Hermione and Ron had happily agreed to repeat their 7th year. Harry, on the other hand, had declined.

"Hermione's right," Ginny sat upright on her bed. "If it weren't for you, everyone would be dead, Voldemort would still be alive and Hogwarts wouldn't exist."

Harry sighed and nestled his head in his folded arms.

"I don't want to hold up to their standards. I'm sick of being the hero to everyone. I just want to be alone."

Ron looked from the moping boy beside him to the girls. He saw the reflecting concern and knew they were all thinking the same thing.


	2. September, 1998

Necessity

_A/N: I do not own these characters; they are from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Please note that some of this chapter was written at two in the morning. This one is considerably longer than the first, but only the start. Reviews are appreciated. _

**September, 1998**

Once on the Hogwarts Express and with Ginny in a different car with her friends, things turned back to how they had been since the end of July; Ron started to complain about how much work they will have to do, Hermione pulled out her new book on historically famous wizards that she had only read twice and Harry cured up in the corner to stare out with window. The trees whizzing past were almost hypnotic.

The noise that would usually plague the train didn't even start. It wasn't until the train pulled up to the platform that the three realised that there actually were other students on board at all.

"I can't believe they would even bother showing their faces here."

Harry followed Ron's glare to the opposite end of the platform. Emerging from the smoke from the train, were the only returning Slytherin's from their year. None of them seemed to be speaking as they climbed into a carriage and set off toward the castle.

As the Gryffindor trio got into their own carriage, Harry couldn't help but notice the whispers between the younger students. He had almost forgotten that everyone present during the war would be able to see the thestrals.

"Have these things always been here?" A third year girl asked her friend.

"What are they?" Another muttered.

"They're thestrals, you see." Harry recognised the light voice and found the straggly blonde head right away. "They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death."

Hermione smiled at Luna as she skipped over to their carriage. Once Luna was settled between Hermione and Harry, the thestrals whinnied and started to the school. Harry didn't speak a word to anyone no matter how many times Hermione asked about his summer. He had tuned her out once she had started talking about her parents.

"I had mother and father's memories restored." Hermione explained. "It was a bit difficult to get them back because they loved Australia so much, but they decided to come back for their old jobs and friends."

Harry was relieved when they finally stopped. He couldn't help but smile a little at excitement radiating from his friends. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

oOoOoOo

The first feast of the year was tense. Looks were being cast between houses, glares toward the Slytherin's. Most of the Slytherin students kept their heads down while twirling the food on their plates. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's kept their heads high, staying true to their houses. Huffepuff students went through the supper as if nothing had changed. The so-called 'Eighth Years' had a small table at the front of the hall next to the professors. They all had goblets filled with a fine wine. Some of the students let their glasses sit untouched while others gulped theirs down in the first ten minutes.

Though the eighth years had their own table, the discrimination was still prominent. The silver trio sat at the far right of the table, farthest from the professors. Ravenclaw had taken the seats beside them with their backs to the rest of the hall. Gryffindor sat across from them and the few Hufflepuff's took the remaining seats.

"I can't believe he showed up," Ron whispered to Harry. "I guess Mummy didn't want him missing an education. But, we'll fix that, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, not really paying attention to what the boy was babbling about. He didn't hear much of the noise around him. He would catch bits of his friends' conversations but not enough to know what they were talking about. He took a sip of his wine and closed his eyes.

He remembered Dumbledore's pale face as he forced the poison down his throat in the cave; watching Severus Snape's memories in the pensieve; seeing his mother as a child laying on the grass with Snape; his father, Remus, Sirius and his mother all standing before him in the forbidden forest, thanks to the resurrection stone-

"Harry," A hand gripped his arm tightly and he opened his eyes. Hermione was watching him closely. "Harry, are you alright?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her all of the things that had been running through his mind all summer. He knew it was a silly thing to be thinking about; that the war was over and nothing would go wrong again. But he couldn't. He smiled at the bushy haired girl over Ron's head.

"I'm just tired, is all," Harry said. "I haven't slept very well since-"

Harry mentally scolded himself for being such an idiot. Now she would ask why he hadn't been sleeping, he would have to lie and everything would turn into one huge lie.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Hermione hissed, leaning across Ron. "It's very unhealthy, Harry. Oh, Ron, please move your head!"

Ron perked up at the mention of his name. Half a chicken leg was shoved in his mouth and grease dribbled down his chin onto this robes. Harry quickly looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione slap the back of Ron's head, the chicken fall out of his mouth and roll onto his potatoes.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You obviously don't care very much about your friend's health, do you?" Hermione reprimanded the ginger for the remainder of the feast. Harry paid them no attention. His eyes traveled around the hall. Bits of rock was still scattered around the cracked floor, but it was still quite nicely re-built. There were two banners hung on either side of the large wooden doors, both baring the Hogwarts crest at the top and all the names of the people, from both sides, killed in the war below. A lot of the students didn't like having the names of the dark side in the school, let alone where they ate, but Harry respected it. In his mind, not all of them had a choice. He had to feel bad for some of the family names on the banners as a lot of them were killed while under an Imperius curse.

"Silence, please," Professor McGonagall yelled over the noise from the golden podium. "Now, as most of you have noticed, the clean-up from the war is far from over. I ask you to please avoid those areas until further instruction. On another note, we have some new teaching arrangements. Taking the position for Potions is Professor Horace Slughorn. Taking the place for Defence Against the Dark Arts is a dear friend of mine, Miss Emille Harris."

All jaws in the room dropped as a young woman stood up from the end of the table. Her straight blonde hair framed her face and draped over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she smiled and sat back.

"Ron," Hermione eyed the boys around the room. Even the Slytherin's were smitten. "Ron, you're drooling."

The ginger glanced back at Hermione and wiped his mouth. He turned a fantastic shade of red from his neck to the roots of his hair and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked back at Ron before taking in the whole room. He seemed to be the only boy unaffected by the new professor.

"Now," Everyone turned their attention back to the Headmistress. "As always, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. That means that if anyone is caught close to the forest without my authority, serious punishment will be in order. All dormitories are in the same location, with the exception of the eighth year students."

Neville turned to Dean beside him. Dean shrugged and looked back for McGonagall to continue.

"These students will have their own dormitories away from the other years. Further discussion will take place shortly. You are dismissed. First years, please follow your house prefects."

McGonagall turned her attention to the thirteen teenagers as the last few Ravenclaw's were stumbling through the doors. The small group sat still as they waited for their room assignments.

"You have all been very respectful, thank you." She stood behind Cho as she spoke. "Being older than the other students and having already gotten most of your education, there is no need for you to be mixed in with the younger students. Your new dorms are located behind the banner by the library. I will show you how to enter in a few minutes. There are only four rooms, meaning there will be four to a room then a private room. I have already chosen who is to get the lone room."

Everyone at the table glared at Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared back as McGonagall started to speak once again.

"No," She said with a stern look. "It is not Mr. Potter or his friends. I have chosen your room mates carefully using records from the past seven years. Now, I want you to understand that these are private dorms. If you wish to bring in anyone younger than yourselves into the room, you will have to verify it with me."

"Why can't we have people younger than us?" Pansy asked from the corner of the table. "It shouldn't matter."

"Ms. Parkinson, the reason I have made this particular rule is because I remember how I was at your age. Hormones will get the better of you and I would rather you don't take advantage of the younger students."

The Slytherin girl nodded. She looked beside her at the boys and winked. Blaise smirked while Draco merely rolled his eyes.

"On that note," Continued McGonagall. "Here are the dorm arrangements; Luna, Neville, Hannah and Blaise will be in the first room. In room two will be Ronald, Justin, Dean and Cho. Room three: Seamus, Harry, Hermione and Pansy. And the lone room goes to Draco."

The Gryffindor five turned toward the blond across from them. Draco was staring at the teacher so intently it looked as if he was going to blow her head off. Harry knew what he must have been thinking. _I've fooled everyone else and now I have come out on top. _

McGonagall explained the correct order in which to tap the bricks -instead of a password- to get into the common room and sent them on their way. They stayed silent as they trudged through the corridors to the library. At the end of the hall, beside the closed doors that hid mountains of books, was a purple banner with the Hogwarts crest. Hannah Abbott stepped forward, pulled out her wand and pushed the banner aside. The brick behind it matched the rest of the school walls. Hannah huffed and started the sequence in her mind; seventh from the top, one down diagonally, one down, three to the left. The bricks moved to the side revealing an archway. The students flowed in and let the bricks close behind them.

The room was huge. The high ceiling made it seem even bigger. The walls were a purple-gray colour lined with the house crests. A fireplace at the back illuminated the room. The bronze mantle, like the wall, had the house crests carved into it. A small eagle was poised above the main door. Pansy walked further into the room and slouched down into one of the leather couches. Dean and Seamus claimed the chairs by the fire, immediately starting a game of chess. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept going through another archway into a long hallway. It was a bit darker than usual, but it didn't strike them as odd. To the right of the three was a door with a small number one plated in gold. The next door on their left had the same gold plating, but a number two. Room three was the same as was room four.

"Well," Said Hermione. She stopped in front of door number three. "This is mine and Harry's room. That one must be yours, Ron."

Ron nodded and smiled at his friends before he disappeared into his own room. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into their room. Hermione twirled onto the closest bed and lay on her stomach. The beds were a bit larger than the ones in Gryffindor tower. Harry claimed the bed at the very back of the room. His trunk was already propped against a chest at the foot of his bed. Inside the wooden chest was another set of robes, a basket of sweets and four small boxes stacked in the corner. He looked over to Hermione, who was standing over her own chest.

"What's in yours?" Harry asked. Hermione rummaged through the chest and paused. She picked up a box from the bottom and put it on her bed.

"There are just books mostly." She said, eyeing the small box. "Another set of robes and these boxes. I can't get them open though."

Harry grabbed his boxes and put them on the bed next to Hermione's. He pulled on the lid but they wouldn't budge.

"Alohamora," Hermione aimed her wand at the small box. She tugged at the lid once more. Nothing. She continued firing spells at the metal box while Harry put his things away and closed the chest.

"I'm going to find Ron." Hermione grunted in response and cast another spell; still no luck. Harry shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to room two. The door eased open and Cho stood before him. She blushed slightly and stepped out of the room to join him in the hall. The faint light cast shadows on her flawless skin.

"I guess you're looking for Ron, then?" Harry nodded. "He's gone back to the common room. He was getting a little bit frustrated with these little boxes. They just won't open."

"I know." Harry said with a sigh. "Hermione's still trying to open hers."

Cho smiled and watched Harry head back to the common room. He passed under the arch just as a door opened at the other end of the common room. Justin walked out and sat beside Hannah on the couch.

"Bathroom." Harry muttered to himself. He glanced around the room at all his classmates, catching the eyes of Draco in the process. Their eyes stayed connected until Draco turned toward the chess game going on by the fire.

Seamus was concentrating hard on the pieces in front of him while Ron relaxed in the chair opposite.

"Come on, Seamus!" Dean Hollered. The darker boy had pulled a chair over from the other end of the room and leaned over the side of the board.

"Shut it, will you," Seamus kept staring at the chess board. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Ron snickered.

"If you concentrate any harder, you're going to blow your brains out."

Pansy made a noise from the couch that captured all the boys' attention. She laughed as she walked around the small coffee table to the chess board. She leaned down, examining the board.

"Queen to F5." She smirked and connected eyes with Seamus while Ron's queen was knocked down. "Check mate."

She kept the smirk as she walked back to the couch. But instead of sitting down beside her friends, she stood in front of them with her hands clasped.

"I'm going to go bug Granger." She said before skipping off to the rooms. "You know, girl talk."

oOoOoOo

Hermione leaned her back against the side of her bed. The small boxes lay forgotten at the other end of the room. She watched the last few embers sizzle out and let her head bang against the wooden bed frame.

"Knock, knock."

Hermione turned around just as a figure with long dark hair shut the door. Pansy eyes flickered over to the ashes on the boxes to the girl beside her and back again. She picked up one of the boxes from the floor, blew the ashes off the top and placed it on the empty bed opposite Harry's.

"Are you going to give those back or just add them to your own?" Pansy glanced at Hermione. "They don't open anyway, so I guess I don't need them."

"Slytherin's wouldn't steal while being watched, Granger." She tossed the boxes to the brunette. "I personally wouldn't steal anyway."

It was with those words that Hermione realised that maybe this girl really did have a heart. They had all had to do things they regret during the past year and maybe, just maybe, Pansy was willing to take any harassment she was bound to get. It was only right in Hermione's mind to give the girl a chance.

"Hey, Granger," Hermione glanced at the Slytherin girl. Pansy had her head down and her hands clasped in her lap. She looked so innocent. "Can I ask you something? You know, girl to girl."

Hermione got up from her bed and sat beside Pansy on the wood floor. Neither of them would have thought in a million years that they would be having a civil conversation, but it was happening.

"I only came to you because I don't think Draco or Blaise would be much help."

"It's fine, Parkinson." Hermione said. "I help Harry and Ron all the time, so I know how you feel. There are a fair amount of things that I would rather they not know. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Pansy shifted a bit. She seemed to make sure to look anywhere but at Hermione. Her blush traveled down her neck and up to her ears. When she spoke it was barely a whisper and Hermione had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I fancy Finnigan." She said a bit louder.

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped at the abrupt confession. When Pansy had asked to talk, she thought it would be about anything but this.

"You heard me, Granger. Don't make me say it again."

Pansy stood and, just as quickly, fell face first onto her bed. She continued to tell Hermione all of the reasons why she liked Seamus. Ranging from his hair and his body to his accent and how he had a way with words. Hermione didn't exactly know what caused this change in heart in the Slytherin girl, but if this was how it was going to be all year, Hermione was fine with it.

oOoOoOo

All of the boys, with the exception of Harry, Neville and Draco, were crowded around the chess board. Ron had won the past three games and was currently beating Blaise. Harry had drowned out the cheers of the other boys and had slipped into the chair by the coffee table. Neville, Luna and Hannah had gone to their room a few hours before and hadn't shown any signs of coming out for the rest of the night.

A lot of thoughts poured through Harry's head. He wondered why it was Draco who had gotten the lone room. Did Professor McGonagall have a reason? Why not give it to him? He had already died once in his life. Didn't he deserve it for everything he did in the past seven years? He needs some peace in his life, too. And no one had even mentioned the war to him at all. Were they just being nice or did they really just not care?

"Potter," Harry snapped his head up far too fast. He rubbed the ache in his neck as he found the grey eyes in front of him. "I'm sorry, you know. For trying to kill you."

Harry stayed silent as Draco said his apology. He just couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"You were trying to make your parents happy and save your own life." Harry said to him. "But I do have one question. I know I've asked before, but you never really gave me an answer. Why didn't you tell Bellatrix it was me?"

Draco toyed with the hem of his shirt and Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting an answer for a while. He got up from the chair and, leaving Draco standing alone, went back to his room.

oOoOoOo

Hermione and Pansy were sitting cross legged on what he assumed to be Pansy's bed. They were both giggling when Harry walked in and lay face down on his bed. The laughter died down into whispers.

"Is he okay?" He heard Pansy ask. Hermione must have shrugged as there was no verbal answer. The silence stayed for a few minutes until he felt a hand rest on his back. He turned his head to the side and opened one eye. Standing over him was Pansy; her pushed in face was framed by a curtain of dark hair.

"Parkinson." He said in a tired and croaked voice. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Potter, I assumed that since we are going to be in the same room for the next few months, we may as well get to know each other. Right, Granger?"

Hermione, who was now on her own bed reading a book, nodded. The folded her page over and climbed onto the foot of Harry's bed.

"Parkinson really isn't that bad." She said matter-of-factly. "You should at least give her a chance."

Harry shrugged.

"Alright, Parkinson." Harry rolled his head onto the pillow. "We can talk later. But right now, I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Pansy tapped him on the shoulder. She pointed to Harry's trousers and raised a brow in question. Harry groaned, kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and pulled a t-shirt and pajama bottoms from his trunk. Pansy blushed as Harry removed his tie and dress shirt and slipped the other shirt over his head. Hermione started to laugh when Pansy turned around to let Harry change into the pajamas.

"Happy now?" He said to the Slytherin. All Pansy could do was nod and hide her face as she, too, changed into her pajamas.

oOoOoOo

_It was dark. There was blood everywhere including the young man's clothes. Two figures lay forgotten on the ground with their hands interlocked. A third figure stood silently in the doorway. The young man raised his want to the small shadow. A green light shot from the wand and hit the shadow in the chest. _

"_You are ready." A voice whispered in the young man's ear. "Leave them."_

_A scream echoed off the stone walls behind them before everything faded into black._

oOoOoOo

Harry jolted awake. Sweat beaded along his forehead. He rolled to his side and squinted at the clock on the wall; 3:08am. He sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the canopy above him. It was charmed to look like the night sky. He watched as a meteor flew from one corner of the silk only to disappear behind a star. A constellation on the far right caught his attention.

"Virgo." He muttered. He remembered seeing this and many other constellations during Divinations class with Firenze. The sky started the swirl and gave him a new bunch of stars. The sky changed every time he recognized a constellation. So far he had found Orion's Belt, Cancer, Libra and Ursula Major. He looked back at the clock; 4:22am.

"I am never going to get back to sleep."

He kicked the blankets off, shoved his glasses on and tip toed across the room. He was almost at the door when he heard someone turn in their bed. Looking behind him, he saw Seamus nuzzle his head into his pillow and start snoring once more. Harry took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. He opened the door a little bit at a time until he had just enough room to slip through. He continued down the hall and through the next arch into the common room. Harry flicked his wand at the embers in the fire place and watched the room brighten immediately. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of the fire.

The bright flames seemed to be doing some sort of dance around the room. They would rise and fall reminding him of the Beauxbatons' girls from fourth year. Beauxbatons, Fleur, Bill, Ron, Ginny. He thought of all of his friends. Was Teddy Lupin safe with his grandparents? How was Ginny doing back n Gryffindor tower? Was Ron okay with Justin a few rooms away? He shook the thought from his head and continued watching the flames.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he was so far past tired. As he watched the orange flames, they started to take a shape. One transformed into a mighty lion, another into a great snake. One flame at the back spat into the air and took the form of an eagle. The bird flew straight through the flames and emerged with a small badger in its talons. Harry watched the animals run through the fire, never dare letting himself lose sight. Out of nowhere, the eagle let go of its talons and the badger fell into the fire quickly followed by the eagle itself. Both burst into ashes. The lion and snake, who had been avoiding each other the whole time, were left alone. The lion growled at the serpent and got prepared to fight. The snake raised its head and hissed. Embers flew onto the lion's wild mane and onto the carpet by Harry's feet. The lion stalked toward the snake and, instead of going in for the kill, bowed down on its front legs. The snake wrapped itself around the lion's neck and the two faded into the fire.

"Potter?" Harry blinked and turned around. Draco stood in the archway eyeing Harry as if he were mad. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a fit or something."

Harry stared back. He didn't say a word as the blond walked around the furniture to sit beside him. Draco pointed his wand to the fire and made the embers spring to life once more. The flicker of the flames cast an eerie glow across their faces.

"Why are you down here, Potter?" Draco's face was etched with worry. He watched the green eyed by carefully, studying his every move. Harry played with the hem of his shirt. A tentative hand covered his own. He looked into the tired eyes of the Slytherin.

"I couldn't sleep." He tried to keep his voice even but with his lack of sleep, the strange fire animals and the suddenly caring grey eyes in front of him, it was near impossible.

"What a lame excuse, Potter." Draco smirked though his eyes didn't change. They were still flooded with concern.

The pale hand retreated and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The two sat in a comfortable silence. They stared at the flames in front of them, transfixed with the pure beauty of them. Draco held a hand out. He smiled as the heat radiated onto his skin and warm the rest of his body. Harry followed a few minutes later and turned to look at the Slytherin. The bright flames reflected in his glossy dark eyes.

"What time is it?" Harry's voice was hollow, like he wasn't really there but somewhere else far away.

"About 5:30 in the morning." Draco replied. "Why?"

"I guess there's no point in going back to bed then." Harry got up, stumbling a little n the process, and fell back onto the couch. Draco followed suit but, instead, chose the chair beside him.

"Yeah." He muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. "I guess not."

oOoOoOo

"Oh, please, Harry!" A hard push had Harry fall off the couch, hit his arm on the table and land hard on his back. "Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

He heard another body hit the floor beside him and looked to the side.

"You too, Malfoy. Up!" Hermione stood over the two mumbling. "Lazy boy. Defeats a dark lord and can't even get out of bed to eat."

Harry sat up and rubbed his elbow. He glared at Hermione who was smiling down at him.

"Do that again, Granger, and you'll regret it." Draco stood up and held his hand out for Harry. Harry took hold of the other boy's hand, wincing as he straightened.

Luna skipped into the room followed by Ron and Dean, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. The small girl paused next to Hermione. She eyed the two boys and whispered to the bushy haired girl. Hermione paled and glanced at Harry. She shook her head and left for breakfast with Pansy and Hannah.

"What was that about?" Ron said. Luna turned to him with a large grin.

"You can't tell?" Luna skipped to the archway and linked arms with Cho who had just left her room. Cho waved to the boys in the room as she got pulled out the door.

"Where are Seamus and Neville?" Harry asked. He heard a cough beside him and corrected himself. "And Zabini and Justin."

"I know Justin left early for breakfast." Dean said. "He hit me in the face with a book to let me know."

"Blaise gets up quite early as well." Draco mumbled. "He probably left with Finnigan, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley. I saw them all a little while ago. They speak far too loudly."

The boys nodded and left to get dressed for the day ahead.

oOoOoOo

The eighth year students were not required to wear their school robes on a normal day, only on special occasions. Their uniforms did not have their house crest but instead showed the Hogwarts crest as Professor McGonagall did not want them feeling childish. They did not have normal classes. Two weeks into the school year, McGonagall had given them their own assignment. They were to choose a teacher in the school and learn their family history. Hermione, wanting more knowledgeable sessions, had asked Madam Price, the school's librarian. Ron had made a mad dash after breakfast to the newest teacher, Professor Harris, for obvious reasons. Harry had stood in front of the Headmistresses office for what felt like hours before he slowly opened the door.

"Mr. Potter." She said. Harry swallowed thickly as he glanced around the office. Dumbledore's portrait smiled at him while Snape's stayed perfectly neutral. Their eyes followed him from the door up to the large oak desk. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Harry's voice shook as memories of the room flooded through his mind. "I wanted to ask about the assignment you gave us. I would like to interview you."

McGonagall looked up from the stack of papers in her hand. Her expression stayed blank as she studied the boy before her.

"I was expecting you to come by. It wasn't your fault, Harry. There was no way you could have saved him, any of them." Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. "I would be honored to be part of this project. I will find you later this week to make arrangements."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry turned and followed the golden staircase back down.

He turned down many hallways, letting his hand drag across the cold stone walls. As he came along the last corner on his way to the courtyard, he bumped into a younger student. The small girl fell backward and put her hands out to stop herself.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I wasn't paying attention. Here."

Harry held out his hand. The girl placed her small pale fingers in his and Harry pulled her to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked at Harry through strawberry blonde bangs.

"It's fine." Said the girl. Her voice was soft and matched her tiny frame. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes. And what's your name?"

"I'm Delilah, first year Slytherin." Delilah looked down at her hands. "My parents were both in Ravenclaw. So was my brother. They say that I am a disgrace to the family. They refuse to come get me during Christmas holidays and I don't think they want to come get me at the platform at the end of the year, so I guess I'm stuck here."

"Well, Delilah." Harry knelt down to her level. "Not everyone in Slytherin is bad. One of the bravest men I knew was a Slytherin and he was headmaster."

Delilah's eyes grew wide. 'Dumbledore', she mouthed. Harry chucked and stood up.

"No, no. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor." Delilah blushed at her mistake. "I'm talking about the old head of Slytherin house."

"Snape?" Small violet eyes widened more. "But, wasn't he a Death Eater? I mean, why would he be a headmaster if he was a Death Eater?"

Harry shook his head and took Delilah's hand. The two walked to the staircase between the dungeons and Gryffindor tower and sat down. He told her about what Severus had done to help him all through school and about his friends and Dumbledore and it wasn't until 10 o'clock that the remembered that Delilah had classes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" She said as she ran down the corridor. "I have potions! If I'm late, Slughorn'll have my head!"

Harry laughed and waved as Delilah stumbled around the corner to the dungeons.

oOoOoOo

"So she's a first year?"

"Yes."

"In Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"And why are you talking to her? I mean, she's a bit young don't you think?"

"Ron!"

Hermione hit Ron over the head with the book she had been reading. Harry rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed.

"I don't like her like that, Ron." Harry sighed. "She's just a kid and I only started talking to her because she was sad."

Ron rubbed his head. "Whatever, mate. Just don't get too attached. So, speaking of people you fancy-"

"Which wasn't the topic of conversation."

"Anyone around here?" Ron shuffled over to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. "I, mean, I've got Hermione but we've never seen you speak to anyone lately."

Ron was right. He hadn't spoken to many people in the short time they had been back. Sure, there were the occasional "hello's" in the hall between classes and he had a few conversations with Delilah and Malfoy, but nothing of high importance.

"No one." Harry said.

"That's a lie, Harry, and you know it." Hermione moved Ron's arm and sat down between the boys. "Luna told me something a couple weeks ago that I didn't really want to believe, but now I think she might have a point."

"You're actually starting to believe her?" Ron shot off the couch and stood in front of his friends. "I thought that we had all agreed that she's mental!"

"We did, Ron." Hermione tensed as she got up to stand close to her boyfriend. "She is an excellent friend, though, and a lot of the things she talks about would make sense if you just listen. If you don't like her, then don't be her friend. But, you have no right at all to tell Harry and me who we should or shouldn't be friends with!"

Ron's face twisted in anger and, without saying a word, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"So what did Luna say?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and disappeared to her room.


	3. October, 1998

Necessity

_A/N: I do not own these characters; they are from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. I am so sorry this has taken as long as it has. I've had to be really focused in school recently. I will aim to have one new chapter a month for you guys, but I'm not sure how much free time I will have. I've made the mistake of posting as I write so the next chapter will be delayed. Please read and review. And I am starting something new; I will post the next chapter when I have 5 reviews. Thank you, lovely's. ~C_

**October, 1998**

Harry and Hermione sat silently at the table in the Great Hall. It had been over two weeks since Ron had yelled at them in the common room. Harry had barely touched his steamed carrots or the potatoes scattered across his plate. Hermione was very much the same. The large door opened and Ron walked in quickly followed by Dean, Seamus and Hannah. Hermione smiled at him as he walked by, as she had every other day, but the ginger just kept walking.

"He'll come around." Harry said to her. "He just needs some time to cool off."

Hermione nodded solemnly and piled her potatoes on the rim of her plate.

oOoOoOo

The common room was quiet that evening. Ron hadn't even bothered to finish his game of chess after Harry and Hermione came back from a walk around the castle. He had knocked over his queen and shut himself in his room for the night without a word. Pansy and Hermione had gone straight to their room leaving Harry alone on the window seat.

He stared out at the dark sky. The few stars that were there shone brighter than the sun. He recognized Sirius by the canopy above his bed. Sirius.

He really did miss his godfather. He wondered if any of his friends noticed how sad he was without him. It wasn't as if he could reveal his emotions. He was the savior of the wizarding world, not a sensitive school girl. He was supposed to be happy. But how could he be if everyone who had meant something to him had died?

He stared out the window for hours. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he finally let his eyes close.

oOoOoOo

"Okay, Granger." Pansy said from the small bathroom in the corner. "Are you going to tell me what's been going on or do I have to guess?"

Hermione fell onto her bed with a groan. The whole day had been stressful for her. Trying to get her boyfriend, if she could even call him that anymore, to speak had been bad enough without Harry's contribution.

Seamus had barely blinked an eye when the two girls started having these late night conversations. Truthfully, he was happy about it. This whole "Eighth Year" idea had just been a scheme to get some interhouse unity. He knew it, Hermione and Pansy knew it, he was sure Neville knew it. But the others seemed clueless.

"I don't know! I can't seem to get over what Luna said a few weeks ago." Hermione glanced up as Pansy stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "I mean, it can't be true. I've known him since first year. He would have told me if he-"

"He doesn't tell you everything." Seamus put down his Quidditch magazine and sat on the edge of Pansy's bed. "Trust me; there are a lot of things that a man just needs to keep to himself."

Seamus watched Pansy slide into her pajama shirt.

"We don't need to hear about your supposedly secret wanking, Finnigan." Pansy scoffed. "Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"Not a clue." The Irishman said with a smile. "Care to fill me in?"

Hermione shared a look with Pansy before beckoning Seamus toward her and telling him the whole story.

oOoOoOo

Harry loved early morning walks by himself. He had never gotten to have very many in previous years because people would always find him, or he had work to do, or Quidditch practice to plan. But thankfully, today, he got out of the castle unnoticed and only had to hide once when a group of third year Ravenclaw girls passed. And as the eighth years were not allowed to play Quidditch on the house teams, he didn't have to worry about being bugged by people for trials.

"I could get used to this." He said to himself. A cold breeze blew by, sending his untamed hair in different directions. Harry didn't care though. He found it relaxing.

He walked through a make-shift path that he had found a few years before. The dried grass and leaves beneath his feet crunched with every step he took. He loved the sound of fallen leaves. It reminded him that even the strongest of things have a weakness. He ran the tips of his fingers through the tall grass, only stopping to move a curtain of long branches to the side.

Harry settled himself against the trunk of the large willow tree. He knew that not many people came to this particular tree in fear that it was a brother to the dreaded whomping willow. But he knew better. The branches of the willow fell inches from the ground, blocking out his view of the school. He found it a wonderful place to go to get away.

He had never taken any of his friends to the tree. It just seemed wrong, like it would endanger the tranquility of the place. He had never wanted to take Ginny or Cho there. Harry knew that he had to save the innocence for someone special. He had almost told Hermione, but had decided against it when he realised that she would just go there with Ron for a quick shag. That would only ruin it.

"Goodbye, old friend." Harry whispered. He pushed the branches aside and began the trip back to the castle.

oOoOoOo

"So, Harry," Seamus said with a smile. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to dress up as for Halloween?"

Harry shook his head and scooped a large spoonful of broccoli onto his plate. He never understood why so many people liked Halloween. To him, it was just an excuse to make a fool of yourself anonymously. He always found it very gender stereotypical. The girls were always in short skirt and dresses with far too much make-up and the boys would wear the tightest shirts they could find to show off their muscles.

"Aren't you going to dress up?" Asked Hannah from across the table. "I love dressing up on Halloween. I feel like I can take on a whole different personality. It's so exciting."

"Obviously." Six heads whipped toward the end of the table. Draco glared back at them.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

Draco leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the table. "It's just the most cliché answer." He said evenly. "Isn't it just what everyone wants? To go unnoticed on Halloween so they can shag whomever they desire and not have to regret it the next day."

Harry lifted his head as well, though not in anger like his friends. He listened intently to what the blond said.

"Plus," Draco continued, cutting off the red faced Weasley. "It's extremely sexist. All the women wear tight tops, short skirts and bunny ears. How that is a costume is beyond me. Which is why, I for one will not be dressing up."

With that said Draco got up and left the room as quickly as possible. Most of the table went back to the previous conversation but Harry let his gaze stay trained on the pale blond head disappearing behind the heavy doors.

"I just can't decide what I want to be." Neville said. "What are you going as, Seamus?"

Seamus smirked. "I'm going as the most amazing thing in Scotland." He paused, looked everyone at the table straight in the eye, lingering a little on the few Slytherin's that were still seated, and straightened his shirt.

"Are you going as a Will o' the Wisp?" Luna asked.

"Good guess, Luna," Seamus sighed. "But no. Anyone else want a guess?"

A silence washed over the table and the Irishman laughed. "I'm going as myself, of course!" A groan of annoyance traveled around the students. "Well, it's true! I'm the best piece of action in all of Scotland right now. Girls go wild over me. Hell, even the Slytherin's want some of me. I don't even have to say a word."

Hermione flickered her gaze to Pansy only to see the Slytherin staring back at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe in your dreams, mate." Ron scoffed. "I'm going to find Professor Harris. You know, for the project."

The group waved their goodbyes and parted ways for the last couple of hours before curfew.

oOoOoOo

Harry sat with Delilah against the side of the greenhouse. They always spoke of complete nonsense but the simple conversations always helped Harry escape his own mind and forget of any little squabbles going on between his friends.

"So," Delilah said after an elaborate story about a boy who had vomited in the middle of her divinations class. "What are you and your friends doing for Halloween?"

Harry shrugged. "I think my friends are planning a party. I'll just sit in my room and start on a project that's due."

"Why aren't you going to the party?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment. He couldn't just tell her the truth. She was so young. He shouldn't worry her with such stories. But he knew he was a terrible liar, even if he was talking to an eleven year old.

"I've had some bad experiences with Halloween." He said opting for the truth. Delilah looked at him with large violet eyes. "It was the night my parents died. I miss them a lot and some days it's difficult to be in their shadow. And I know you probably think my relatives were proud of me and all but, they weren't. They usually never let me go out with my cousin and his friends on Halloween and I was fine with that. But there was one year, when I was ten that they practically threw me out the door. I was actually having fun for once, for a little while anyway." Harry took a shuddered breath. "My cousin and his friends thought that it would be funny to take me into the forest and tie me to one of the trees. They threw rocks at me for what felt like hours then went back to their houses. My aunt and uncle didn't even try to look for me. I guess they were just happy I was finally gone."

Delilah sniffed from beside him and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered as Delilah wiped her tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

He didn't notice the footsteps approaching them until he saw the person's shadow. "What did you do this time, Potter?"

Harry didn't bother to turn around. He knew that drawl like the back of his hand. He tightened his arm around Delilah who hadn't noticed their company.

"Why do you always assume it was me, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Because it usually is." His eyes glanced at the small body in Harry's arm. "Who's that, your new girlfriend? Bit young, don't you think?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think that? You know, no one has even bothered enough to ask why I broke up with Ginny. I do have a reason for that. It wasn't just a random thought."

"Who's Ginny?" Delilah lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

Delilah pulled back. "Girlfriend?" She questioned. "I always thought you were gay. I've never seen you looking at any girls besides the ones you're friends with and even then it's just friendly."

Harry stared shocked at Delilah. Draco snorted and crouched in front of them.

"So Harry Potter's a poof." He laughed. "The Gryffindor Golden Boy is gay. Can't believe I didn't notice it before. It's so obvious now."

"It's okay, Harry." Delilah said. She patted Harry's shoulder. "My brother's gay. We would talk_ a lot_. He has told me so much more than I ever needed to know."

"I'm not gay." Harry muttered. "Wait, who's your brother?"

"Anthony Goldstein. He told me about when he kissed you a few years ago at a party." Delilah giggled. "He wrote me a letter about how his life goal is completed. Apparently you're a very good kisser."

Delilah ran back into the school with an unheard "Goodbye," leaving a shocked Harry and highly amused Draco sitting on the ground.

"I thought that was just a dream." Harry muttered. He glanced up at Draco, paled and closed his eyes. "You didn't hear that."

Draco's smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, I heard it. There's no way to get out of this one, Potter."

Harry stood up quickly, stumbling when the blood rushed to his head and started at a fast walk down the pathway. He turned around at the end of the path, yelled "I'm not gay," and continued his way toward the dorms.

A few minutes later, Pansy, Hermione and Seamus came out of one of the greenhouses. They paused in front of Draco who hadn't stopped laughing.

"What did you do this time, Draco?" Pansy said with her hands on her hips.

"Why does do you always assume it was me?"

Hermione smiled. "Because it usually is."

oOoOoOo

Harry reluctantly followed Hermione and Pansy through Hogsmeade Village, holding their bags as they ran from store to store. He made the wise choice to wait outside while the girls hurried through the crowd outside Galdrags Wizardwear. He didn't understand why any store would willingly have a buy 1 get 1 free on dresses. It's just setting yourself up for disaster; especially when Pansy has heard about it.

It was almost 20 minutes later when the two exited the shop red faced and laughing. They immediately passed Harry their full bags and headed across the lane to the new and improved Zonko's Joke Shop.

After covering every store in the village, the three slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They greeted Madam Rosemerta with a nod and sat down at a booth in the corner of the room. Harry rubbed his arms where the bags had left an indent.

"Sorry, Potter," Pansy said. "But you did offer."

Harry waved her off and looked out the window. He noticed a bunch of third years with their noses pressed to the glass of Spintwitches likely ogling at a new stock of Quidditch gear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face make his way through the hordes of students toward the pub.

"Hermione," Harry nudged the girls arm and nodded at the door. Ginny held the door open for her brother and Seamus and the three sat at a small table at the front. "Go talk to him. I know you miss him."

Hermione stared openly at Ron. "But what if he doesn't miss me?"

Pansy placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "There's no way to know if you don't ask." She said. "Go talk to him. I'll come with you if you'd like."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I have to do this alone."

The chair scraped against the concrete tiles as Hermione stood and slowly walked toward the front of the pub. Pansy moved to sit at Harry's side where they could both see the event that was to happen in front of them. They watched with wide eyes as Hermione inched her way toward the red haired boy only to be disappointed when she swerved toward the pub and started talking to Madam Rosemerta.

"Parkinson," Harry said turning to face the Slytherin. "Why haven't you been nicer to us in the past? You obviously don't hate us."

"That's a good question, Potter." Pansy said glancing back at Hermione who had pushed away from the bar. "But the answer will have to wait. Our little Granger is on the move."

oOoOoOo

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said softly. Ginny hopped to her feet, squishing her in a tight hug and Seamus smiled. "Would you like to join Harry, Pansy and I? We're just at the table over there."

Harry and Pansy smiled and waved at Ron. "Since when did you call her 'Pansy'?" He spat.

Hermione flinched at the venom laced in his voice. "Since she started being nice to us. She's really not bad, Ron. You should give her a chance."

"No. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Why can't you realize that, Hermione?" Ron was getting angrier by the second. "Wait, I know why. It's because you are just a stupid, gullible mu-"

Hermione slapped her hand over Ron's mouth. "Mudblood. That's what you're going to say, isn't it?"

Ron shook off Hermione's hand. "I was going to say 'muggle-born'. But if you want me to resort to Slytherin lows then, yes, Hermione, you're a stupid, gullible, Mudblood girl and that's all that you'll ever be."

Hermione's lip started to tremble and she ran from the pub, closely followed by Harry and Pansy.

Ginny turned to her brother. "That was a bit much, Ron."

"You went too far, mate." Seamus said getting up from the table. "She didn't deserve that."

The two left the pub and started running after the trio before them, leaving Ron in the booth all alone.

oOoOoOo

Seamus sat with Harry on the floor outside their room listening to the choked sobs coming from inside. "I suppose she didn't tell you what he said to her?" Seamus asked.

"No. She didn't."

The door opened. "You guys can come in now." The boys followed Pansy into the room; Seamus going to his bed, Pansy to hers and Harry sitting on the side of Hermione's.

Harry smoothed her bushy hair away from her tear streaked cheeks. Before he could say a word, Hermione had flung herself into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They sat like that for a while, Hermione crying and Harry lightly rocking her. It wasn't until early in the morning before either of them fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

Eighth year students:

Greatest Halloween party ever!

Where: Room of Requirement

When: 9 o'clock Saturday Oct. 31st

Wear your costumes!

oOoOoOo

It was three days until the Halloween party. Hermione and Pansy had gone out to Hogsmeade for the past two days leaving Harry and Seamus at the castle. Both boys had stayed busy working on their projects for McGonagall. Harry was almost a quarter the way through his project; it wasn't easy to get a set time with the Headmistress.

In their down time, Seamus and Neville had coaxed Harry into heading down to Hogsmeade to buy a costume for the party. After trying on several different outfits ranging from a lion to a Chippendale, Seamus and Neville had finally decided on the perfect costume for him.

oOoOoOo

The day of the Halloween party was hectic. The common room was covered in pieces of different costumes, hair accessories were littered on the floor, and muggle face paints stained the furniture. Seamus, Harry, Pansy and Hermione stayed in the semi-safety of their dorm room with a silencing charm on the door to drown out the chaos down the hall.

Hermione and Pansy were sitting on the counter of the small bathroom with curlers in their hair and makeup scattered around them.

"You know, Parkinson," Seamus yelled. "I always thought that you would be the kind of person to insist to use magic for everything. I guess I was wrong."

Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes. "I could use magic but I find that these muggle things work better."

Harry chuckled and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Though he still didn't like the idea of Halloween, he didn't think he looked too bad. His hair had been slicked back (with some difficulty) and charmed a dull silver. His face was covered in grey face paint done by Pansy a few hours earlier. He had a form fitting metallic grey shirt and matching bottoms. His shoes were charmed to match the outfit.

"I'd say me and Neville made a wise choice, eh, mate?" Seamus said as he coloured the last part of his hair to mimic the Irish flag.

Harry nodded. He walked into the bathroom standing between the giggling girls. They refused to tell what they were going as but he guessed that was just a girl thing. Pansy already had dark black circles around her eyes and lips to match. Hermione, on the other hand, had let her hair down already letting it fall down her back in soft waves. She already had a tight, dark purple top on that showed far too much cleavage.

"Tinman, Harry?" Hermione said giving him a once over in the mirror. "It looks good on you. I wonder if you'll find someone to fill your heart tonight."

Pansy glanced at the two. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's from a film in the muggle world, The Wizard of Oz." Hermione said with a smile. "The Tinman needs to find the wizard to get a heart, the lion need the wizard to give him courage, the scarecrow needs a brain and Dorothy, the main character, needs to go back home."

"Well I have some answers for them." Pansy said. "The tinman is alive therefor he already has a heart, the lion needs to grow a pair, the scarecrow already has a brain if he's able to do anything, and that Dory girl must know how to apparate or fly a broom."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Harry just smiled. He left the girls to themselves and joined Seamus again. The Irishman was completely nude save his pants and an Irish flag wrapped like a toga.

"Merlin, Seamus!" Harry yelped.

Seamus smirked at the blushing boy. "Liking what you see?" Harry turned to his bed scratching his neck. "You okay there, mate? You look like a tomato under all that makeup."

Harry took a deep breath. "If the girls are ready, can we leave soon?"

Seamus caught Hermione's eye as she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled and pulled Harry off the bed.

Pansy led the group out of the room dressed as a panda with a low cut white top, black short skirt and round ears on the top of her head. Hermione followed as a stereotypical muggle witch keeping a strong hold on Harry's hand. Seamus closed the door behind them.

oOoOoOo

The party was only 15 minutes in and Harry already had a headache so bad he couldn't tell if it was his head pounding or the music. He debated whether or not to leave early but was distracted from his thoughts when Draco and Blaise came in carrying bottles of firewhisky and some muggle alcohols. Harry dove for the rum that had just been set down at a long table at the back of the room. He noticed Seamus grab three bottles of vodka before falling onto a small couch with Pansy and Hermione. Harry smiled and slumped into a chair in the corner.

Around him, people were already on their way to getting drunk. Hannah and Neville were dancing wildly without a care in the world. A few feet away from them, Harry saw Neville's red faced grin as Luna laughed and kissed his cheek. He saw Ron and Dean leaning against the drink table, each with a bottle of firewhisky.

"Want another?" Harry glanced at the full bottle in front of his face and took it, giving the person his empty bottle. The figure knelt in front of him. "You look like you need it."

Harry took a large gulp of the rum, wincing as it burned his throat. He ran his thumb along the rim of the bottle and nodded thanks. His eyes connected with the cold grey in front of him.

"Enjoying the party, Malfoy?" Harry said, almost yelling over the music.

Draco tilted his head. "What?"

"I said," Harry raised his voice even more. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders in defeat. The music was just too loud to talk over. He stood up, stumbling a bit as he got his footing, and took Harry's hand. He pushed through the crowded dance floor and out the doors.

"Here," Draco said taking another swig of his drink. "We can talk without having to yell. So what were you trying to say before?"

Harry looked down at their still clasped hands though didn't try to shake his loose. It felt good somehow. The way Draco's fingers linked through him own so easily. It was comforting to him. How the blonds skin felt so soft against his own. To have a hand to hold was such a simple thing, but it meant so much to him. But he knew it couldn't last.

"Malfoy," Draco unconsciously tightened his hand. "You're hurting my fingers."

Draco's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What the bloody hell are you so giddy about?"

"It's just," Harry said between giggles. "I never thought I would hear a Malfoy apologize and for holding my hand no less."

Draco ducked his head to hide his blush. He began to get irritated when the brunette boy wouldn't stop laughing.

"You're drunk. Aren't you, Potter?" Draco said getting an immediate nod from Harry. "Bloody lightweight. Let's get you back to your room then."

Harry flung his arm around Draco's shoulders, the blond doing likewise around the other's waist. It didn't take long for the two to get back into the common room and get the giggling boy to his bed. What was difficult, though, was trying to untangle Harry's arms from their vice-like grip behind Draco's neck.

"Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you don't let go of me right now I'm going to-"

Harry pulled Draco on top of him and connected their lips. Draco tried, not very hard, to push him away but only resulted in deepening the kiss. He gave up and kissed him back. Harry ran his fingertips up the blond's neck and tangled his hands in the silky hair. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Draco relaxed into Harry's touch. One hand still tangled in the fine hair, the other drawing patterns down Draco's side.

Neither boy heard the footsteps approaching the door or the shocked gasps or even the high pitched squeal. All life around them drowned out until Pansy started talking.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She yelled jumping up and down. "I told him in sixth year that he was gay! But did he believe me? No! But now he can't deny it! Congratulations, Darling!"

Draco froze and rolled off the frustrated boy. He felt his face and neck start to burn and got up cautiously with his head down.

"Not a word." Draco said shortly and left.

"Well," Seamus said. "I guess Luna was right."

Hermione and Pansy nodded. Seamus yawned and quickly retired to his bed, Pansy doing the same all while muttering "I knew it," under her breath. Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed, pulling his shirt off and tucking him into bed, knowing that he was so close to passing out completely. He did just that when his head hit the pillow. As Hermione got herself ready for bed, she swore she heard a soft sigh from the bed by the window.


End file.
